doramonhindifandomcom_hi-20200215-history
Robotic Balloon
|-|1979 version= Robotic Balloon is an episode from the Doraemon 1979 anime. Plot Suneo shows Nobita, Gian and Shizuka a photo of him riding a new breed of horse named "Torubreed". At Suneo's house, it's revealed that Suneo's Torubreed horse was nothing more than a simple lie thanks to his Photoshop program. He then proceed to create a photo of him riding a giant tank, intending to surprise everyone. He notices Nobita passing by his house, riding his own Torubreed. Nobita tells Suneo that he also have his own Torubreed as well before riding it away to Shizuka's house. On the way there, he passes by Gian's house when the latter is practice singing "Kyousuke Moto" songs. Unable to stand Gian's horrible singing, Nobita quickly heads away from the house. Not long after, Mrs.Goda comes into Gian's room and demand him to stop singing his atrocious songs and deliver the store's goods to the customers. When Gian tries to appeal to her that he's practice singing for his next concert, an enraged Mrs.Gouda shouts (using Gian's microphone) at him to shut up. He then reluctantly agrees to do it which pleases her. At the Minamotos' Residence, Shizuka's watering the flowerbeds when Nobita and his horse drop out from the sky. Shizuka is amazed at the gadget and Nobita tells her that he will create one for her too. Unknown to Nobita, Suneo has been secretly following him and has hatched a devious plan. After Nobita finishes blowing the Panda Balloon for Shizuka, Suneo quickly releases the air and cause Nobita to be thrown into the sky at high speed and flew around the town several time before crash at the empty lot. Suneo then steals the gadget from an unconscious Nobita. Suneo then creates a giant tank from his plastic model and begins terrorizing the town's residents. He's however, stops when Gian's bike crashes the tank and a rock destroy it. Suneo is then forced to reveal the gadget to Gian who uses it to create a giant version of him in his new concert attire and have the entire Japan listen to his new songs. Back at Nobita's house, Nobita and Shizuka quickly rush to Doraemon and tell him about Gian's giant balloon sing plan. They pledge him to do something before the entire country is destroyed. At the empty lot, Suneo requests Gian that he need to leave for an important business in the underground room but Gian coerces him that Suneo will be the "Front-seat fan". Gian then begins singing his songs that torture the entire town residents and destroy several buildings. With no more time left, Doraemon, Nobita and Shizuka head to the the Gian Balloon and destroy it, first with Air Cannon then a sharp needle but Doraemon is knocked away. When all hopes seem lost, a giant balloon of Mrs.Gouda appears and shouts at Gian's balloon that she wonders why the customers didn't receive their goods and proceed to punish him. Nobita and Shizuka cheer as they know that Doraemon has brought Mrs.Goda to the empty lot to put an end to Gian's plan and save Suneo and everyone's life. Characters Gadgets used Trivia Videos Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:1979 anime